Your Girl
by Chaser-Cya
Summary: Sally Po thinks about her past. Au I think but not to sure.


Your Girl  
By: Chaser  
Song by: Jessica Riddle  
  
Disclaimer: Come on now, you know G.W or the song ain't mine.  
Summery: Sally thinks about her past  
Author notes: I have no clue what Sally's past is, so this is AU or not. I  
have no clue what so ever. It might not be too coherent but I'm not re  
writing it. It'll just have to suck.  
  
Beata-ed by the wonderful Zyre  
Feedback: If you feel like, flames and other sharp harmful objects excepted  
but not encouraged.  
Drip, drip, drop,  
Drip, drip, drop,  
Crash, drip, drip, roar, drop,  
Drip drop  
In the confines of her little room she sits. Dressed in her light pink  
nightgown and white socks. Rain falls in inconstant patterns on the window.  
Walking to the window, she moves the curtains until they no longer  
cloud her view of the land. She returns sitting on the bed, curling up to  
watch nature's fury.  
//Don't tell her lies, 'cause she'll believe  
Boy, she's still got baby teeth  
And she hears the things you say  
When you think that she's asleep  
She grew up overnight, cause that's your way  
And that's not right to do to your girl.//  
Why does the rain remind me of you? Why is it that every time it rains I  
find myself draw to it? She thought. A smile crept its way to her face. "I  
know why, I think it brings me closer to you. Somehow I know you're there in  
the rain watching me, waiting for me, waiting for me to prove I am  
everything you said I was."  
~~~~~~~~  
" Where do you think you are going?"  
" Outside papa, I want to play with the other children."  
" No you won't. Go to your room and study. There is no room for failure in  
this family."  
" But papa!"  
" NOW! "  
Like a good girl I went to my room to did as I was told. He is right  
I'd thought. I need to make something for myself. Must make father proud.  
" You're being too hard on her. She's a child. She should go and play with  
the other kids her age. " Mother always said.  
" Nonsense, My daughter will become something and playing with those little  
punks isn't the way she will make it. "  
" But she's a little girl, she needs friends." Mother always plead with him,  
arguing that I was just a little girl.  
" No she doesn't. She has her parents and her books. Friends will only  
get in the way."  
The discussion ended there. It was not the first time they had this  
discussion. Many nights I could hear them argue about it. Many nights  
I lay awake listening to them argue. Those same nights I vowed to  
be proud of myself.  
~~~~~~~~  
// She's alone know how  
She don't know how  
But she'll find her way home,  
She's home, home now //  
The rain hasn't stopped and neither has the pain. Memories of my childhood  
dance in the sounds of the pouring rain. Some would say that those memories  
are why I sit in the dark on stormy nights. They have shaped the person I am  
today. They are the reason I have no selfish love.  
~~~~~~~  
" Papa when is mommy coming home?"  
" She's not."  
" Why?"  
" Mommy is in a better place now, Sally."  
" Better than home?"  
" Yes better than home."  
" Will she come back to visit?"  
" In your dreams she will, in your dreams. But from now on you're going  
to have to be a big girl."  
" Ok papa, I'll be a big girl, I'll make mommy proud of me, so she will come  
visit me in my dreams papa."  
~~~~~~~~  
// You don't know now  
And you see how  
Much pain you made her feel,  
It's real, real now //  
Even then I understood what my father meant. Mother hadn't gone to some  
wonderful place in another town; she had died and gone to heaven. Yet I kept  
up the facade to appease my father.  
I was always taught to be a grown girl, never the child with a childlike  
mind.  
That is way I always feel at home with myself. Why I am always the one  
people call when they are in trouble. Grown up, adult, level headed Sally.  
Jumping at the sound of thunder I instinctively reached for the blanket to  
wrap myself in. The thunder strangely resembled my fathers' voice. Loud and  
strong and always screaming. I have spent my life trying to live up to what  
you wanted from me. Well father I am here. I have made something of myself.  
Are you proud of me yet? Have I become what you dreamed I would one day be?  
// Don't' try to hide, 'cause she will see  
Boy she's all you'll never be  
And she dreams of all the worlds  
That you hold her she can't reach  
She stood up to you that one-day, 'cause that's her right  
And that's that way you taught your girl. //  
Lighting stuck with a bright flash and a furious cry.  
No I haven't, have I? Will I ever get there? Will you ever be happy?  
I asked the storm. Tears begin to slide down my face. I have pushed  
so hard for you father. I grew up so fast for you. Living my childhood  
through books and others stories. Never able to have one or make stories of  
my own. You were more important. I didn't want you to go away to the  
beautiful place as you called it before I could make you proud.  
You told me once before you left me outside naked and scared, to follow what  
I know is right, too not let you down. Even in you departure you never held  
me. You never said you loved me. You never said I made you happy. In  
your last words you made me feel as if I was failing you.  
Even then, when I was one of the youngest to join the fight. I excelled in  
medicine and psychology. I was a step away from become a doctor yet you  
still weren't proud of me. When I voiced my feelings, when I stood up for  
myself you left me, you left me alone.  
// She's alone now,  
She don't know how  
But she'll find her way home,  
She's home, home now //  
After all these years, I have become a doctor, a fighter, and a rebel. I  
have fought in a war, standing up for what I knew was right. Yet I sit here  
now almost 25. A grown woman and I still want your acceptance. I still want  
your approval. Something I know I will never have from you.  
One day I hope you will see what I have done and be proud of your little  
girl. Maybe it won't be until I pass this body and go to the beautiful  
place. Maybe it won't be until that one day I fail but one day I will make  
you proud of me. Until then, I will continue to sit here on stormy days  
watching the rain with tear soaked cheeks. Waiting for your answer.  
// You don't know now,  
And you see how  
Much pain you made her feel,  
It's real, real now  
It's real now //  
End 


End file.
